


Fanboy

by ayesir_theflyingcat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayesir_theflyingcat/pseuds/ayesir_theflyingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to shadowbreeze on Wattpad for coming up with the idea. It started out as just a night out with his friends at a new club, but can the fateful encounter with a new all-girls band turn into something more than just simple admiration for Natsu Dragneel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a one shot the lovely shadowbreeze on Wattpad made, so of course, credit goes to her for the idea, and I appreciate you letting me use the idea ^^

Natsu 

 

~

 

It was never my plan to endorse a band from my hometown of Magnolia, or to be anything like a fanboy for that matter.

 

But I'm getting ahead of myself! Let me start at the beginning....

 

~

 

My friends, Gray, Gajeel, Jallal, Loke, and Laxus, were the ones who dragged me out of my house that night, claiming they wanted me to join them while they went to check out a new club.

 

Usually, I would shrug them off and stay home, but I was especially bored that night, so I ended up joining them.

 

Apparently, a band that was just starting out were performing at said club, and everyone was going to check them out.

 

Suddenly, Jallal, who was walking in front of the rest of us, stopped rather abruptly, causing the rest of us to walk into one another.

 

"Dude!" I cried out in protest. "What'd you stop for?!"

 

"We're here." He answered simply.

 

We had indeed arrived at the club, a bright, neon colored sign that read "Fairy Tail" with a weird symbol next to it, greeting us. There were also a bunch of flyers advertising the band's debut hanging around.

 

"So what is this band, anyway?" I asked in a mutter, glancing at the flyers.

 

"Dunno. That's why we're going to see them." Gray said sarcastically with a smirk, obviously trying to piss me off. I clenched my teeth, glaring at him.

 

"I hope it's an all-girls band!" Loke said eagerly before I could snap back at Gray, and quickly diffusing the tension with his words.

 

"Now wouldn't that be nice?" Laxus said with a chuckle as we approached the entrance. We walked up to what we presumed to be the bouncer, a muscular man in a dark blue suit, and spikey white hair.

 

"I take it you're here for the bands debut?" He asked.

 

"Yeah." Loke answered his question.

 

"Are you guys man enough to handle what's gonna go down?"

 

"Pretty sure. Wanna test it?" I smirked confidently at his words, pounding my fists together.

 

"That's a real man! Go on in, the show's starting soon." He said before letting us inside.

 

We file in, the rest of the guys heading toward the stage while I headed towards the bar. The bartender, a lady with long, wavy, white hair and a full-length, black dress, greeted me when I sat down. She kinda looked like she could be related to the bouncer guy out front.

 

"Whatcha in the mood for?" She asked me, her blue eyes cheery.

 

"Just some soda. I don't feel like getting wasted tonight." I reply.

 

She sets a soda down in front of me, and gives me a friendly smile. "I'm Mirajane. Oh, are you here for the performance?" She asked curiously as she started cleaning a glass.

 

"Natsu, and yeah. Do you know anything about them?" I asked casually, taking a swig of the soda.

 

"Well, I was the one who interviewed them when they arrived, so I have a pretty good idea of what they're like." She answered.

"Care to elaborate?"

 

"You'll see in a few." She said, giving me a grin and a wink before turning to help another customer.

 

When the stage lights lit up, the other lights in the club dimmed, drawing attention to the young lady on stage.

 

She had the same blue eyes and white hair as Mira, except her hair was shorter. "Hi folks! I know most of you came to see the band's debut, so I won't talk long." We just wanted to thank everyone for coming out tonight, and please enjoy this new band: The Flaming Keys!"

 

She quickly got off the stage as dense fog fills most of the room. Then the lights on the stage started to flicker, showing the outlines of five figures.

 

When the fog thinned out, the steady beat of a drum started, along with the wiz of a keyboard, and strumming from both an electric and bass guitar a few seconds later. And lastly, the hum of a voice.

 

The lights turned to strobe mode, giving me an opportunity to band member's appearances.

 

The drummer had long, wavy, brown hair, and she was wearing a black bikini top and leggings, and a short, white jacket.

 

The keyboarder had wavy, blue hair that passed her shoulders, and a navy blue dress with thigh-high brown boots.

 

The girl playing the electric guitar was rather petite, with short, blue hair that was tied back with a orange bandanna, and a short, orange dress.

 

The girl playing the bass had long, scarlet-colored hair, with a white blouse with a blue bow and a dark blue, knee-length skirt, and dark-colored, knee-length boots.

 

And lastly, the singer. She had gold colored hair that fell past her shoulders, big, chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing a white and blue crop top, along with a blue mini-skirt and black boots.

 

The crowd went wild.

 

Their music was enticing, exciting, and exotic. But I only felt it as a blur, my eyes were glued to the vocalist. Her eyes were so full of life, her smile mesmerizing. I was captivated. My heart beat a bit faster, and mind was completely blank.

 

They played a couple songs, the crowd cheering wildly the entire time, especially the losers I came with. I'd never seen my friends so excited before.

 

"I would like to thank everyone who came out tonight! We hoped you enjoyed our songs, and we'll be here again soon!" The singer thanked everyone before they exited the stage. The crowd never stopped clapping and cheering for a second.

 

"So what did you think?" Mirajane asked me curiously with a grin.

 

"They're amazing. What are their names?" I asked.

 

"The drummer is Cana, the keyboarder is Juvia, the electric guitar is Levy, the bass is Erza, and the vocalist is Lucy." Mira told me.

 

"Amazing..." I said in an awed voice again.

 

We stayed for a while longer, then left.

 

For weeks after that, I kept tabs on The Flaming Keys. I went to all their performances, and even started a blog. Their fanbase was growing, but the bigshots still didn't notice. So I made a few calls and pulled a few favors.

 

I happened to know quite a few record dealers, being that my father and I are music scouts, among other things. I got a recording of their performances, and they were sold. Now, all I had to do was contact them.

 

Many of their performances were at the club Fairy Tail, and Mira and I had become pretty good friends, so maybe she'll let me talk to them.

 

"Hey Mira!" I greeted her when I walked over to the bar.

 

"Hi Natsu! You're here early." She commented.

 

"I need to see the girls." I told her.

 

She narrowed her eyes slightly at my words. "What makes you think this time will be any different than the last time you asked me?"

 

I handed her the envelope I was carrying, her eyes lighting up when she read it. "Really?! They're going to flip when they see this!"

 

She leads me down a hallway in the back, and knocks on one of the doors.

 

"Come in!" I voice called from the other side.

 

Mira opens the door, walking in with me behind her. 

 

The girls were sitting on couches across the room, Erza and Levy tuning their instruments, Cana tapping with her drumstick on her leg, Juvia string off into space, and Lucy on a computer, looking at a blog. My blog!

 

"Who's he?" Erza asked Mira, glancing at me as she put her guitar down.

 

"He's your ticket to the big leagues." Mira told her with a grin. "And he's probably your #1 fan. He's been to all your shows, and he's the one who started that blog you're looking at." She told Lucy.

 

All the girl's eyes turn to me, all a little shocked. "I'm Natsu." I introduced myself quickly, my heart skipping a beat when Lucy's eyes met mine.

 

She gave me a smile. "Lucy." She said, then everyone else said their names as well.

 

"I know, and before I go any further, I just want to say, I'm not a stalker, I just really like your band." I say as I walk over to Lucy and hand her the envelope.

 

The girls huddle around her, all their eyes going wide.

 

"I also happen to be a music scout, so I pulled a few strings and got you guys a deal." I said, running my hand through my hair nervously.

 

Lucy shoves the paper into Levy's hands and throws herself at me. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeats, an ecstatic grin on her face.

 

I couldn't help but blush at the sudden action.

 

"Oh, and girls, you're on in few!" Mira said, not bothering to hide her wide smile.

 

"Well, I'd better get going then." I said when Lucy released me. I followed Mira out, and sat at my usual spot in front of the bar, feeling content with my life.

 

When the band appeared on stage, Lucy grabs the mic with a beautiful smile. "I have some great news! Thanks to a very dedicated fan, we've been given an offer at a record dealer!"

 

The crowd erupts into cheers at her words.

 

"So the girls and I wrote a new song, it's a bit choppy, and it's definitely not perfect, but here it is. Fanboy."

 

"How was tonight's performance?" I ask Lucy afterwards when she walks off the stage.

 

"Great, because my fanboy was here." She said, kissing my cheek quickly with a smile.

 

I smiled back.

 

Yes, I am indeed a fanboy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know if you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
